


Declaration of Love and Heart Attacks.

by RvW



Series: Puppy Love & Papa Bears [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealous Harry Osborn, M/M, Mama Hen Tony, Papa Bear Steve, Parksborn, Possessive Harry Osborn, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvW/pseuds/RvW
Summary: Tony knew something was wrong when the Osborns returned to the tower. But what really made Tony worry was the beaming smile on Norman's face. He was NOT ready for what's coming, neither was his heart.





	1. A plan worthy of a heart-attack.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a follow up of Jealousy, Thy Name is Stark-Rogers. Not going to spoil the story for anyone so just read and see what's it all about ;)

 

It started harmless enough, Peter and Harry met at a party that Tony hosted and became instant friends after they bonded. From that day on, the two of them were always seen with each other; playing together, talking animatedly about their likes and dislikes, and even shared their favorite snacks with each other! Which was apparently a surprise to Norman since Harold refuses to share anything with other kids. But somehow Peter was an exception. Tony smirked and said it was the Stark charm that he got from his daddy, Norman's response to that was to roll his eyes.

As all best friends, the two of them were inseparable. Wherever Harry goes little Peter will be there with him and vice versa. Don't get Tony wrong! He loved that his shy baby bear was becoming more open when talking to a kid close to his age, but Petey-bear used to always wanted his daddy's attention. When he was 2 years old, he'll always cling to his daddy whenever he could and would be sad for days when Tony had to travel for work. Tony loved coming home to his baby boy and spend a lot of time with him. But now that Harry's in the picture, Tony can't help but feel sad that he's no longer Peter's "No.1" anymore. Well he's gonna make sure that his Petey-bear spends more time with him than with the Osborn heir now that Peter is old enough to tinker with him in the lab; 6 years old!

Which brings us to Tony and Peter, who are currently in the lab fixing what appears to be a busted toaster oven. A busted toaster oven that may or may not have been mangled by a certain beefy green hulk for refusing to remove his beloved pastry puff. It didn't help the matter when the toaster split to two and revealed that the pastry has been burnt to a crisp. Hulk was furious. Which explains why Tony had to repair the poor beaten toaster in his lab, but what made it all the more sweeter was when his precious baby boy asked if he could help, too. Getting to spend more time with his Petey-bear was always a treat for Tony, especially since there are no baddies terrorizing the city or Director Fury barking at his ass about, well, anything. Things were looking up for good ol' Tony Stark. That was until an hour later.

 

* * *

 

FRIDAY interrupted the father-son bonding time by informing Tony that the Osborns have arrived for a visit. Tony was both curious and surprised, he didn't get any calls from Norman so it as really odd for him to come by unannounced. Exiting the lab both him and Peter made their way to the lounge in search of the Osborns. "Norm..? Normie, are you there..?" Tony called out. Norman and his son, Harold, approached the pair from the wing and both hurriedly made their way over to the Stark-Rogers. It's not that Tony wasn't happy to see them, on the contrary, anytime he could tease his rival will always be a delight for him. But the way they hurriedly approached him and Peter must mean that it's urgent. "Something wrong..?" Tony asked carefully.

Norman Osborn, a man that Tony declared as a 'stick in the mud' and known for his signature scowl that could put Trump's to shame, was smiling. I repeat. Smiling! It's not the usual sneer that comes after one of his quips. It was the kind of smile that Tony reserves for his family. A smile that stretches from ear to ear and that makes your eyes smile along. It was a happy smile and it was directed to Tony and Peter. This was not good. "It's the opposite, Stark! Harold here came up with a plan for the future!" Norman said excitedly while Tony was still getting used to seeing a happy Norman Osborn. "The future" Tony asked. "Yes! A future that will look promising for Oscorp as well as Stark Industries"

This can't be good! If Norman Osborn thinks that he's going to take all his hard work and take it away from him, then he's got another thing coming! Tony took in a breath and smiled calmly despite feeling ticked off before he replied to his rival. "Sorry Normie, I ain't selling my company no matter how much you've got on you. It's a legacy that I'm hoping to pass down onto Peter when he's older, maybe even have him be my partner when I'm old and grey" Norman still with a smile on his face shook his head at him. "No, Stark. That's not what I meant at all. You'll still be leading S.I. or in theory Peter will be leading it for you" So Norman's not buying his company. "So what's this plan your son has cooked up?" 

'Must be a partnership' Tony thought.

"He proposed the merging of our companies together..."

'Knew it' 

"... by merging our families!" 

'What'

Stark must be hearing things, Norman did not just say... "My Harold, my only heir and son, wishes to propose a marriage between him and your son, Peter to strengthen the influence of Oscorp and S.I." Nope, nope, nope this is not a dream, this is a nightmare and Tony wants to wake up now! There's no other way to explain the smiling Norman and crazy marriage proposal. He must have passed out after working on that mangled toaster. He'll wake up later and find himself in bed.

"Of course, we will wait until Peter and Harry complete college," Mr Osborn smiled patting Harry on the back who looked very proud of himself for proposing the idea. The smug lil' shit. "Thinking of our future at such a young age, that's my Harold! A true Osborn heir indeed," Norman said proudly. While the Osborns basked on the future, Tony Stark still had a horrified look on his face. "N-Normie, don't you think marriage is a little drastic here?" Tony sobbed at the image of his baby boy walking down the aisle with his best friend, and be deflowered afterwards.

'No, not going to happen!' Tony thought. He will not have anyone touch his precious son, unless they want repulsors shoved up their ass! He had yet to spend enough time with Petey-bear yet, maybe never enough. He's daddy's sweet little baby after all! "Maybe we could put a pin on it for later in ten years?"

'Maybe never?" was left unsaid.

"But they're just kids, Norm. Don't you think that when they're in their teens they'd wanna get together with people they love?" Mr Stark has never tried this hard to find excuses. "Actually Mr Stark, I do love Peter and I promise to treasure him, love him, and support him for as long as I breathe," Harry said with confidence without a shred of doubt.

'Harold, you're only 7 years old with a prep-cut. How can you just tell me that you'll do anything for my son?" was something Tony wanted to say but didn't.

"You love me?" a small voice gasped. Shit! Tony forgot his Peter was with him the whole time. He should've been smart and told him to wait in his room. Harry blushed at his confession when he realized he said it out loud. He nodded his head and approached Peter. All that confidence and pride just flew out the window the moment Harry talks with Peter, Tony has no idea how his son could have such a way with the Osborns. "I-I do love you, Peter. When we're older we will get married and live happily together. I promise to love and protect you just like your dads," Harry said. Now it was Peter's turn to blush.

Yikes! This ain't good. Where's Steve when he needs him? God dammit captain underpants, get your ass up here and help him get their baby as far away from here as possible!

"I-I dunno know, Harry. Getting married..?" Peter said softly. Despite being rather quiet, Tony's ears could still hear him and his heart was calming down. Could it be his son is refusing the proposal? Good job Petey! Daddy's gonna spoil you rotten after this! Harry felt downhearted, he's starting to believe that Peter doesn't feel the same about him as he feels for him. But Peter leaned closer to Harry and gave a soft kiss on his cheek before quickly stepping back. "..I-I don't mind waiting a little longer for that. But anytime I get to spend with you will always make me happy!" Peter beamed. Harry touched his cheek tentatively. He was blushing furiously and returned the smile the moment Peter gave his answer. He was over the moon right now and he quickly chased after Peter for a hug. Peter being very shy about it quickly ran away. It was now just Tony and Norman in the lounge alone.

Tony was crying right now, he was honest to God tearing up. Norman saw this and smiled at him. He was tearing up too. "Imagine us Stark, fathers-in-law! We'll be a family, come here brother of mine," Norman said as he hugged his soon to be brother in law.

Tony has never cried harder.

To be continued.


	2. How to care for a mama hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knew something was wrong when the Osborns returned to the tower. But what really made Tony worry was the beaming smile on Norman's face. He was NOT ready for what's coming, neither was his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a follow up of Jealousy, Thy Name is Stark-Rogers. Not going to spoil the story for anyone so just read and see what's it all about ;)

 

Marriage has taught Steve some important values; to be honest, loving, and patient to your loved ones. Especially to your beloved spouse, the light of your life, or your partner in crime. No matter what life throws at you, you'll always work it out together with love. 

 

But now.

 

Right now.

 

He's honestly pissed to see that his living room is in total disarray. With pillows scattered on the floor, photo albums left opened, and his favourite rug stained with what looks to be whiskey. He's got a sneaking suspicion that the lump under the thick blanket is to blame. Walking towards the lump, Steve grabs a hold of the soft sheet covering it and pulled the blanket away to see what's under it. To say that Steve was surprised would be a lie, because seeing his husband smashed with whiskey was a usual Friday afternoon thing. But, seeing his husband smashed with whiskey covered in their son's baby pictures and sobbing while fiddling his son's old baby booties was troubling to witness. Tony was weeping on the floor cradling a bottle of Jack in his right arm. Steve could handle a drunk Tony, but a crying drunk Tony? It'll be a problem that he will have to thread lightly.

 

"Tony?," despite being called Tony did not respond. Steve knealt down and shook his side, he tried calling his husband's name again this time Tony groaned. "Tony, want to explain why my clean living room is like this?," Steve asked his husband but the only response he got was an incomprehensible sob/groan. Steve rolled his eyes and sat beside his intoxicated husband. Gently, he rolled Tony onto his back so that his husband could face him. "Want to repeat that again?," Tony scowled at his husband and pouted. He huffed and hugged the bottle of whiskey closer to his chest before replying again. "Mother fuckin' Osborns happened," Tony slurred. "Anthony Stark-Rogers, if you use that language again I'll wash your mouth out with soap!" Steve warned him but the billionaire scoffed at the threat."That's nothing compared to the hell I've been through today," Steve gave him the ' _I'm not kidding now_ ' look and Tony sighed."I'm sorry..," Steve lifted his husband's head carefully and placed him on his lap. "What happened with the Osborns, today?" he asked while brushing some of Tony's damp hair away from his face.

"Norman came over with his son, Harriet..," Steve quirked his eyebrow at him.

"You mean Harry?," 

"... and they popped in with these stupid smiles on their stupid faces to tell us about their stupid plan!" Tony seethed.

"Us?" Steve's curiosity perked.

"Peter was with me when it happened. God, it was a nightmare..," Tony groaned and burrowed his face into Steve's thigh. "...You mean having Peter there was a nightmare?" Steve nearly had his jaw dislocated if he didn't dodge Tony's head. Tony, despite being smashed with whiskey, was still able to give the dirtiest glare and growl lowly at his husband. Tony was in mommy-rage mode, now. This was usually triggered when it involves Peter, there was one time that baby Peter got a bump on his head because Clint threw him too high up to the ceiling that Natasha, Bucky, and Steve had to calm down the raging Tony and Hulk from smashing or clawing at Clint's face. They learnt from that day to never **ever** trigger Tony's mommy-rage mode. 

"You listen here, and you better listen good captain..," Tony growled while bringing his face closer to Steve's. Steve did not say anything, he only nodded at him. " My Petey-bear is never, I repeat, **never** a nightmare to have around. Say that again and your tongue will be in my meatloaf for dinner!," Tony growled lowly while bearing his teeth. "Okay, okay. I'm really sorry it came out the wrong way, Tony. But for Christ's sake, what's gotten you on edge like this?," Tony slowly calmed down and apologized as well.

"It's their plan to merge S.I. and Oscorp together," Tony said while he took a swig of his whiskey. "Norman plans for a partnership with you?," Tony huffed at that.

"More like his son, Harlem..,"

"Harry,"

"...wants to have a life long partnership with our son," Steve doesn't get the message.

"... isn't that a good thing?,"

"Not when it means he wants to marry our Peter!," Tony cried. Steve had no response to that, he was dumbfounded. "See, it's a stupid plan," Tony said before leaning his head on the seat of the couch while he toyed with Peter's baby booties. Steve crawled over towards Tony and had him leaning on his side. "He's our baby bear, Steve. He's my little man and I feel like he's being taken away from me too soon," Tony said softly. Steve kissed the top of his head to calm him down. "Don't worry yourself too much about it, Tony," before his husband could reply him, Steve hushed him softly. "I'm not saying I'm fine with this plan they have, but I am saying that plans don't always turn out the way we hoped,"

".. but Harvey,"

"Harry, is still a kid and so is our little Petey-bear. When they grow up they'll meet all kinds of people, especially when they are in school. They may even have crushes on other people instead," Tony paled at the mention of crushes. "We can't predict if it happens or not, but I know that what they have now is just puppy love. They'll grow out of it after puberty, maybe even before, and just be friends instead," Steve said.

"... you sure about that..?" Steve nodded at him. "Now let's get you washed up and have some real food afterwards," Tony groaned and refuses to move from his spot. He is smashed and having a headache. "Aww, poor baby. Want me to carry you to our room?" Tony pouted then nodded at him. "Will you come in the bath with me?" Tony asked him, which made Steve grin. "Don't have to ask me twice, hun" Steve carried his husband bridal style and was about to jog them towards the bedroom but Tony stopped him. "But! Peter's booties come with us," Steve rolled his eyes at his husband's ridiculous demand but did as he told.

* * *

 

 

After the warm bath and a change of clothes, Steve brought Tony to the kitchen to have some lunch with him.It wasn't anything heavy in particular, just some sandwiches and Gatorade. While enjoying their food Steve couldn't help but ask where everyone were. Tony replied that when the team saw both him and Norman crying in each others' arms, they took the boys out for ice cream. Mentioning that everyone is out, Steve grinned suggestively at Tony which leads to the both of them having some weekend fun in bed after lunch. While basking in the afterglow of their love making, Steve's phone pinged. The pair saw that it was a mesage from Clint. 

"What does bird brain want? Is he asking for flavors? Tell him I want some mint rocky road," Steve opened the messanger and read what was sent to him.

 

' ** _Dude! You should take a look at this pic I took at a parlour._**

**_Oh, and try to see it away from Tony._ **

**_You'll know why_** ;)'

 

 

Steve didn't understand it, neither did Tony. So when he opened the attached picture, he knew why he shouldn't show it to Tony. If having Harry proposing to Peter was a nightmare for him, who's to tell what Tony might do after seeing this picture. The picture in question showed Harry spoonfeeding their Peter his chocolate sundae and looking lovestruck while doing it. Peter was smiling away and enjoying the delicious treat being offered to him. Tony roared out loud at the sight of the picture and was now back to throwing a fit. Steve sighed and got up from the bed. He retrieved his pants before going into the hall to get the things needed to calm his enraged husband; a glass of whiskey, some soft pillows, and four volumes of Peter's baby pictures and stuffies.

 

Steve had no power over an angry sober Tony.

But a sad drunk Tony?

Now that would be easier to tame.

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked the first chapter so far! Let me know in the comments what you think about it. Hope everyone will enjoy the next chapter I'll be uploading soon.


End file.
